They finally clash croke vs ivan part 1
one year after being defeated by the warlords kuma and doflamingo ivan now lives and trains with nomar to be able to control his haki but not far away a marine ship heads towards nomars island marine 1: im not sure of this i thought he liked going on alone marine 2: yeah i know but he said he wanted us to see him defeat the son of his greatest rival marine 1: yeah but still i dont realy feel safe around that guy he scares me then suddenly infront of the two marines apears the white devil himself with a devilish smile on his face black D croke croke: scared why would you be scared i mean its not like im gonna stab you in the back or anything i just want you to witness my most epic battle i will fight the son of the only man to ever make me reach beyond my limits alpharess D crane i still remember that fools desperation of helping his son pathetic wasting 13 years of his life for one person pitifull then two marines have been frozen by fear by crokes dark and souless words marine captain: i believe we reached the island croke: perfect now lets see if the iformation youve gotten was correct or not once the marine ship reaches the island one of nomars grand daughters saw the ship and ran to her grandfather meanwhile he was training with ivan nomar: no no no thats not how you do it i hardly believe youve even got that haki now ivan looks at nomar ivan: cmon this isnt as easy as it looks you know i mean its not like you had it easy right nomar: actually it was kinda of easy for me so i guess its time to go up the mountain again and get me some birds for lunch ivan: what does catching birds for your dinner has anything to do with haki nomar: nothing im just hungry ivan knew he couldnt win the conversation with nomar so he grabbed his sword and went up the mountain mr bill: arent you gonna teach him something that can actually help him with controlling his haki nomar then looks at mr bill with a serious look and scares mr bill with it nomar: training isnt enough to controll haoshoku haki he also needs to have a powerfull spirit he may or may not actually have that haki mr bill relaxes and looks at nomar with a worried look mr bill: but you were never wrong about this kind of things then they both here nomars grand daughter screaming for her grand father nomar goes to her and asks nomar: whats wrong? grand daughter: theres a marine ship with a scary cloeked man with with hair and an eyepatch on his right eye nomar then looks at his grand daughter with a shocked and frightend look on his look grand daughter: whats wrong grandpa? nomar: quickly get the others and get to the basement now mr bill: whats the matter nomar: GO NOW! and dont worry about ivan hill be fine now GO! to be continued... Category:Stories Category:HighestBounty123